


It would have been nice, if you'd have been the one.

by tamareens



Series: A Thousand Universes (and A Thousand Kinds of Love) - Jaewoo Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamareens/pseuds/tamareens
Summary: I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: A Thousand Universes (and A Thousand Kinds of Love) - Jaewoo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It would have been nice, if you'd have been the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and this is un-beta-ed, so I'm deeply sorry if you find typos and grammar errors.

Jungwoo is a coward.

  


He knows this.

  


Living his life as one ever since he can remember.

  


Jungwoo wonders what it would feel like to fall in love at first sight. He would love to look across the room, eyes meeting with a person that would be in his entire life forever. He’s not that lucky though.

  


He fell in love gradually; in the ten years of knowing each other from high school choir, going to the same university, becoming roommate, their Friday movie nights, every late night snacks to fulfill their guilty pleasure, to hair ruffles, shoulder pats, and friendly hugs every now and then.

  


He fell in love just like the flowers blooms, awfully slow when you paid much attention to it, but sometimes unbelievably sudden you don’t know when it even started.

  


His eyes meet with a pair of familiar eyes across the room. His smile appeared before he realized it.

  


As if having their own thoughts, his feet take him to a path leading in front of the other man.

  


“Nervous?” he straighten the man’s collar and pat it softly. The man nods and search Jungwoo’s eyes for moral support. “You’ll be fine. You’ve dreamt about this day since we were in freshman year.” The man only groans and Jungwoo can’t help but chuckle.

  


They walk the carpeted path side by side and Jungwoo takes his steps slowly.

  


“You have something on your mind?” they have known each other so long that the man beside him can sense something is bothering Jungwoo.

  


The guy turns his body to face him, putting his attention to Jungwoo. Jungwoo feels dizzy. _Are you really gonna do this?_ he asked himself.

  


Jungwoo locks his eyes on the man’s boutonniere.

  


_Don’t_ , his sensibility answers, _it’s pointless._

  


“I just want my best friend a little bit longer for myself,” is the better answer Jungwoo decided to say.

  


  
The man laughs with his whole body and dimples appear in his cheeks instantly. He took a step towards Jungwoo and envelopes him in his embrace. Just like they have done countless of times before. “I’ll always be your best friend, silly. No woman, or man, will ever change that.”

  


One of the guys in sleek black button down and tan pants asked them to stand in their proper place. Jungwoo flashes his smile once again before walking to his place; just several steps behind his best friend.

  


Jungwoo let his mind wander to a lot of _what ifs_ and only came out of his reverie once he heard the familiar wedding march.

  


The door opens and shows them the bride with her father walking hand in hand. Naeun is so beautiful, Jungwoo thinks. It’s not the kind of beauty that would take your breath away in an instant, but you will never get tired of looking at her. Her black hair bundled up beautifully and there's a simple flower crown on top of her head instead of a fake jeweled crown. She looks like a fairy. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and lips curved in a permanent smile as she took her steps to the altar.

  


Jungwoo feels his heart clench and unclench with every step she takes. He fixed his gaze on his best friend’s shoulder, muffling all other voices until he heard him clear his throat as he held the woman’s hand.

  


“I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other. I love you.”

  


Jungwoo can feel his eyes getting hot and his vision blurred.

  


All Jungwoo ever wanted was for his best friend to look at him and say those words to him. But all his “I love yous” has a different meaning as the one Jungwoo said. Even then, Jungwoo still cherishes those three words.

  


He should have been braver, should have been bolder, and should have done a lot of things for himself.

  


“I pronounce you, Jung Jaehyun and Lee Naeun, as husband and wife."

  


Jungwoo is grateful that he can't see Jaehyun's face right now.

  


"You may kiss the bride.”

  


As Jaehyun takes a step forward and cradles Naeun's face to kiss her, Jungwoo can't do anything but masking his tears as tears of happiness and clap his hands with the rest of the guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's The 1 lyrics and Jaehyun's vow is from one of my favorite movie, The Vow (2012).


End file.
